


I wish I were Hayley

by Its_shorty1012



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Ninja Steel
Genre: CALVIN X LEVI IS AMAZING OK, Everyones a LGBTQ disaster, Falling for somone, Fluf, Friends to Lovers, Gay, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, LGBT, Levi Needs a Hug, Levi Singing Heather, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Short Drabble, Song fic, Song: Heather (Conan Gray), based of heather, enjoy this shit, like really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27426895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_shorty1012/pseuds/Its_shorty1012
Summary: The amazing song heather by conan gray but make it Ninja Steel(Song Fic)
Relationships: Brody Romero/Preston Tien, Calvin Maxwell/Levi Weston | Aiden Romero, Hayley Foster/ Original Non Binary Character, Hayley Foster/Calvin Maxwell
Kudos: 4





	I wish I were Hayley

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the amazing song of heather or PR! This is probably my longest project because this took months to compose and make, enjoy!!!

**I still remember third of December**

**Me in your sweater, you said it looked better**

Levi was shivering, the cold of the norcal winter was different then on galvanaxes ship, nothing like he’d expected. His dad said “true ninjas don’t experience weather” but Levi did.

“You alright there?” Calvin asked.

“Yea I’m fine, not getting used to the weather that’s all.”

Calvin handed him a sweater. “Here wear this.” He said.

As Levi put it on Calvin exclaimed “Wow, it looks great on you! Keep it.”

“You sure?”

“Positive.”

**On me, than it did you, only if you knew How much I liked you, but I watch your eyes**

Levi knew that after that interaction, he’d fallen for Calvin, and fell hard.

“Calvin!” Hayley called.

“Sorry, gotta go, see you in geometry!!” He said as he ran back to Hayley.

**As she walks by**

**What a sight for sore eyes**

**Brighter than the blue sky**

Hayley, was so perfect Levi could never compete with her, and he didn't know if Calvin was bi, or even bi curious. Sure Levi had fame,but Hayley was something that Levi wasn't, a girl. And Levi liked being a boy, and that Calvin would still be with Hayley, no matter what he did.

**She's got you mesmerized**   
**While I die**

When Calvins with Hayley, he's just mesmerized by her and he loves her. He holds her had, and makes her feel loved. “SHUT UP LEVI” he said to himself. “You’ll date a GIRL not a GUY.” Levi secretly knew that if the word got out that he was dating a guy, his music career would be ruined. “It's not worth it,” He said as he walked to Chemistry. “No one will ever love you once they find out your bi.” He said to himself, he even shed a tear.

**Why would you ever kiss me?**   
**I'm not even half as pretty**

Levi was sitting in his room,crying. He had his song notebook out, but it was soaked in tears. He didn't even know what to write. So he slammed his book shut and threw it, and he hugged his pillow. “Why did I fall for him.” Levi whispered.

**You gave her your sweater**   
**It's just polyester**

The next day Levi was walking with the group, Brody had his arm around Preston, and Hayley and Calvin were holding hands, and he noticed that Hayley was wearing Calvins sweater. And he just got mad seeing her in it. It made him boil on the inside, it shouldn't, but it did.

**But you like her better**   
**Wish I were Heather**

Levi was sitting in study hall writing in his notebook, little lyrics,song titles and anything he could really think of. He was wrapping up a song he's positive he'd use in his upcoming album. Then it hit him,he needed a song with EMOTION. In big letters at the top of a fresh page “HEATHER”  
 **Watch as she stands with her holding your hand**  
 **Put your arm 'round her shoulder, now I'm getting colder**

It was january 3rd, a month after Levi had fallen for Calvin, he walked in with Brody and Levi had wished by some surprise that calvin and Hayley had broken up, but they didn't. Calvin walked up with his arm around Hayley,and a bracelet from her around his wrist. Heck Calvin didn't even notice that Levi was wearing Calvins sweater. Tears began to form in Levi's eyes, he knew he’d lost. As the group began to walk, Levi stayed behind, and whispered to himself “I've lost.”

**But how could I hate her? She's such an angel**   
**But then again, kinda wish she were dead**

Preston walked back to Levi,”what's wrong?” He asked with a frown

“Nothing.” Levi replied.

“Let's walk” He said, gesturing his head. “Somthings up, you can tell me.”

“Preston don't you ever feel like you just want to be somebody else?”

“Nope.”

“How?” Levi asked in confusion

“Well I did back in sophomore year. When we became rangers, also when I fell for Brody.”

“Who did you want to be?” Levi asked.

“Sarah. He had a big crush on her for a while. Until one day, he kissed me, and I told him that I loved him and he loved me back, then we started dating and now we are here. Who do you want to be?”

“Hayley,” We whimpered.

It took a while for Preston to figure out, then he realized “Your in love with Calvin.”

Levi nodded. “I'm jealous, she's so perfect, and I'm just a country sensation.”

“Just a country sensation.” Preston giggled.

“Seeing her wear his sweatshirt makes me boil,and when they hold hands I want to cry, I'm jealous of her.”

**As she walks by**

**What a sight for sore eyes**

**Brighter than a blue sky**

Levi, Preston, Calvin,Hayley Brody, Sarah, and Preston were all sitting in shop, taking notes for an upcoming project. He had his notebook out, writing notes for an upcoming song,opposed to the upcoming project. He didn’t know how one could fall so hard, Calvin and Hayley, were cuddling,and holding hands. Levi almost felt invisible. He almost felt sick of sadness. Sick and nauseous.

**She's got you mesmerized**

**While I die.**

Levi was sitting in his room, ripping out page after page. He was confused,and didn't know how the song would go. The words just sitting there on the page,blankly staring at him. Asking him to write something down, lyrics,drawings,anything really. Just the word “HEATHER.”. Who was Heather?What did she want?

Brody knocked at the door, “You've been awfully quiet lately, whats up?”

“Nothing” Levi sighed.

“Right.” Brody said sarcastically. He sat down next to Levi on the floor,he looked at Levis notebook and asked, “Whos heather?”

“I don't know.” Levi said looking up at the ceiling. “I just wrote that down to cover up who the song is really about.”

“Is it Hayley?”

“No.”

“Sarah?”

“No!”

“Calvin”

“Yea….”

**Why would you ever kiss me?**

**I'm not even half as pretty**

Calvin and Hayley spent a day, just avoiding each other,everyone including Levi was confused.Levi had hoped that they possibly broke up, but the next day Hayley looked 10x prettier and Calvin was even more mesmerized. Hayley was stunning, he couldn't change it from that. Levi knew that he’d officially lost, Calvin was more in love with her than he ever was.

**You gave her your sweater**

**It's just polyester**

The next day, Hayley showed up in another one of Calvin's sweaters, she’d probably owned about a million by now. Hayley would cling on to Calvin more, hold his hand, and it made Levi mad. Like really mad. He became more and more jealous, to the point where it turned to sadness,pure sadness,

**But you like her better**

**I wish I were Heather**

The ninja nerds were sitting on the top of the hill, on July fourth, watching the fireworks. It was a moment where it felt like sophomore year, when they'd just started becoming friends, a sense of hope, and things new. Calvin and Levi were sitting alone, everyone else wanted to wait on the long line for some “world famous” food or something like that. Levi and Calvin were sitting oddly close,a million things were running through Levis mind until he couldn't take it anymore, he kissed Calvin.

**Wish I were Heather**

Calvin, shocked at first, soon melted into the kiss. Once they pulled away, “Im sorry!” Levi rushed. He’d never been so embarrassed, “I love you Calvin, I loved you for almost a year, and Im sorry because you have hayley, I messed up-”

**Wish I were Heather**

“Wait!” Calvin said, grabbing Levis hand, “I love you too.”  
“What about Hayley?” Levi asked.  
“We broke up, back in march, because we both loved someone else. We are best friends now and were happy that we dated. And I get to be with you.” Calvin said squeezing his hand.  
“Will you be my boyfriend?” Levi asked.  
“I’d love to,'' Calvin said.  
 **Why would you ever kiss me?**  
 **I'm not even half as pretty**  
“I actually wrote a song about you, I called it Heather.” Levi said.  
“Really?” Calvin asked.  
“I worked on it for a year, and I'm ready to release it, with you at my side.” Levi smiled.  
“I'm ready for you.”  
 **You gave her your sweater**  
 **It's just polyester**

  
“I still have that sweater that you gave me back in december.” Levi giggled  
“What!” Calvin said laughing, “I forgot that thing existed!”  
“Look,” Levi said, “Look how pretty those fireworks are.”  
Calvin fell into Levi's arms, “They're stunning.”

**But you like her better**   
**Wish I were**

It had been a month since the song, “Heather” relese. It's been the most success Levi has enjoyed from a song. He’d step onto stage, and look for Calvin in the crowd cheering him on. Hayley would be screaming with her partner, Alex. Levi and Calvin had gone public a week before the release,and surprisingly people were positive about it. This particular performance was his biggest one yet, but he had the man he loved in the audience. Levi took a deep breath and began to sing, and he wondered, could he write a song about the journey of Heather?


End file.
